Their Bestfriend's Chance
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Sakura, loved Eriol, but when she got news he was getting married, she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t stop it because Eriol only loved her like a sister and he was marrying her best friend , so then who will catch her now?


Hi everyone, Kitykat556 here. :) I decided to write a new story. xD I am still working on The Love Guardian, I just need some more inspiration, a. k. a reviews till I finish and post it. So I came up with this story, before I went to bed. Okay, so it is a little cliché, but make with it, it won't be cliché at the end, or will it. xD

**Summary: **Sakura, loved Eriol, but when she got news he was getting married, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop it because Eriol only loved her like a sister, so then who will catch her now?

**Paring: **SakuraxSyaoran and a little TomoyoxEriol on the side (I don't know why, but I kind of like that couple now.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp and nobody can create beautiful works such as theirs.

**This text indicates notes, and letters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's POV**

"Tomoyo-chan I am so excited. Eriol wrote back! I haven't had the time to read it though. I think I will in class." I said to Tomoyo, one of my best friends. The reason I was so happy is because, well Eriol moved to England, and I haven't seen him since. The truth I realized I loved him, before it was too late, but he doesn't even return my feelings. I guess it was a little awkward, because we are kind of relatives in way; he's other half is my dad.

"Sakura-chan, let's read the letter right now. I want to know what he says. I miss him; it has been almost seven years now." Tomoyo said as she grabbed the letter from my hand.

**Dear Sakura and Tomoyo,**

**I am so glad we are still keeping in touch. Life in England is great, but it would be it would be better if you were here. The main reason I am writing is because, I will be coming back to Japan, for a few days. You probably are wondering what for. Well the reason is I am getting married. I decided to have my wedding in Japan. I haven't proposed yet, put let me give it a shot right now. Tomoyo, will you marry me?**

A ring fell out of the note and I was as shocked as ever. He just asked Tomoyo to marry him. Tomoyo's face turned bright red. She looked at me with a frown, knowing this would hurt me. I knew for a while that Tomoyo also like Eriol, and she won him over. I knew I wanted him to choose me, but I wasn't going forbid Tomoyo to not marry him for my sake.

"Tomoyo-chan, I am so happy for you. Eriol and you make a cute couple. We have to pick out your dress." I said, "Let's do that all the preparations after school."

We reached the classroom, as the bell rang. All the sudden I look and there is a note on my desk, it was from Tomoyo.

**Sakura, are you sure you all alright with me marrying Eriol?**

I read the note and passed one back to her.

**Yeah, it's not like he was going to pick me.**

Tomoyo looked shocked as she read the note, but keep writing back.

**Well, he could've. If you are really okay with it, I would like you to be my Maid of Honor.**

**Really Tomoyo, I would be so honored. I can't believe this. Now I have to go pick out a dress.**

All the sudden Tomoyo looked up and stopped passing the notes, Eriol was standing there. He transferred back here, for a year.

"Hello everyone, I am sure you all know Eriol Hiiragizawa, he is coming back for a few years. Please Hiiragizawa sit next to Li."

Eriol made his way to his seat and I turned around and I couldn't believe he was here, "Eriol-kun. I can't believe you came back. It's good to see you again."

"Oh Sakura-chan, I told you, I came back here, to marry Tomoyo." Tomoyo blushed instantly.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran was happy to see Eriol, after once he figured Eriol wasn't after Sakura, everything was good. They became good friends instantly, once Syaoran tried to be his friend. Syaoran was a little shocked that Tomoyo was getting married to Eriol.

"Umm, Eriol, I will-I'll marry you." Tomoyo said, with a face as red as an apple. (A/N: I know great simile huh.)

"Oh that is great. Syaoran, will you be my best man?"

Syaoran of course being the nice guy he is, said yes, but it also probably helped that Eriol was his friend.

"Okay class is dismissed." The teacher said.

"Umm Sakura-chan, you wanted to look for dresses right?" Tomoyo asked the cardcaptor.

"Oh yes, I heard of this great dress shop. Follow me," Sakura said as she ran in the direction of the shop. Tomoyo followed her, but she could barely breathe as she tried to catch up with Sakura.

**The Dress Boutique**, the sign in front of the store read. Sakura walked in and Tomoyo walked in a couple minutes later.

A few hours later, they both had the perfect dresses. Tomoyo, had a white, beautiful strapless gown, with a two lines spread apart separating the top from the bottom. At the top it was lined with flower stencils. She had a veil, with flowers around the edges and Tomoyo even found jewelry that matched her outfit. She got flower earrings and a necklace with a flower charm.

Now Sakura's dress was much different than Tomoyo's. It was pink, for after all that was Sakura's favorite color. It had small strings that tied around the back. Sakura didn't want a complicated dress for after all; she didn't want to steel the attention from the bride. Sakura found little pink ribbons to tie around her mini pig tails. They were ready. And Sakura had forgotten about being jealous of Tomoyo, she now was just happy for Tomoyo. Maybe she just over Eriol, witch was something good to happen, before the wedding.

Tomoyo started walking home, but Sakura wanted to stop by Penguin Park, which was her favorite park when she was a kid. Sakura couldn't stop crying though, she didn't feel betrayed or nothing like that, she was just a little sad to see her old love to get married. She just needed to have some time to cry and get everything out of her system. Sakura need to learn she had no chance and her relationship with Eriol was going to be nothing for the close friends.

**Sakura's POV**

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked her. She finally saw that the boy was Syaoran.

"Yeah, it's just I used to love Eriol, so seeing him wanting to get married to Tomoyo, really hurts me."

"Don't cry. Here take this." Syaoran wiped the tears from my eyes. He handed me a handkerchief, it had a happy face on it.

"Syaoran, you always seem to comfort me here. I am sorry, for being a trouble to you." I didn't know why it always ended this way; it was always me crying on Syaoran's shoulder.

"You are not creating trouble for me. And do you know what Sakura; my feelings haven't changed in seven years. You are still my number one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, there is the first chapter. Please reveiew. Thanks for reading. I will update Love Guardian soon.


End file.
